


Finding Ones Way

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Chuck Clayton Being an Asshole, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Smut, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Findings Ones Way.Andrews constructions, a beloved family company. Loved and adored by all around. They traveled far to complete a job with love and good structure. So what happens when structure falls out of one of the worker's lives? Would he fall off the deep end or would a beloved blonde save him whilst going through her own stuff?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Andrews constructions, a beloved family company. Loved and adored by all around. They traveled far to complete a job with love and good structure. Their company was a family business. Colleagues become family. 

Jughead Jones joined the company at 15 needing a job to survive. Starting out as a coffee boy and helping Fred with odd jobs with his son Archie Andrews.

Jughead Jones was going off the deep end. His father had gotten out of prison. His fiancée leaving him alone at the alter. He was drinking every night showing up to the job hungover and or drunk. It was no secret he was on his last warning by Fred.

Fred was like a father to him. He took him in at 15. Yet before that he checked on him knowing he had it rough. He became a part of the Andrews family. 

Fred was really worried about him. He was currently speaking to his wife about him. “What’s going on with him?” She asked.

"Fp got out of prison. Sabrina left him at alter." Fred sighed.

“Is he drinking?”

"Yeah. I was thinking about sending him on a job. It's outside New York an hours drive. This woman wants to make her bathroom bigger."

“I think that’s a great idea.”

"Should we send Arch too? To keep an eye on him." Fred suggested.

“Yeah. He shouldn’t be alone.”

"I'll go tell our boys." Fred kissed Mary.

“Okay.”

Fred knew the boys were at Pops. He headed to find them. He found them sitting together and eating. He slid into the booth stealing fries from their plate.

“Hey dad.” Archie said.

"I have a job for you too."

“Doing what?”

"A bathroom." Fred told them.

“Okay.”

"Its an hour out of New York. You'll be staying in a B'n'B there too." He smiled. "I think she's an old lady so be nice you two."

"We're gentleman." Archie said.

"You're not." Jughead laughed hungover.

"Well this is your last chance Jughead. Sort your act out or your fired. I understand your having a hard time but I've gave you too many chances. It's unfair." Fred told Jughead.

“Fine.”

"Good. She expects you by tomorrow morning for a consultation. Do me proud boys." He left them to eat.

Jughead just sighed. He knew he was in shit. He had to get his head straight.

"Are we seriously going to have to listen to an old woman's life story for at least a few weeks?" Jughead asked Archie.

"Yeah but she might have a hot granddaughter." Archie smirked.

“Where are we even staying?”

"In a B'n'B on the beach front. Dad sent me the address. We should pack." He smiled.

“Okay.”

The boys headed home to pack. They chucked their things in a bag. They headed to the construction site to get a few things they knew they would need. They also needed to get the work van.

Within the next hour they were off on the road. Archie was driving as Jughead was sleeping off his hangover. He was heartbroken and still hurt from his childhood trauma. His fiancee left him on the most important day of his life.

No one expected him to be a relationship kind of man but he had really fallen in love. Now he hated the thought of love.

______

Arriving at the beach they felt the sea breeze air hit their skin. The fresh salty sea air filling up their lungs. They pulled into the B'n'B for the night. They were up early the next day for the consultation. 

They had to go to the house early in the morning. They got to a cottage. It was pretty with a porch swing outside. Jughead was in awe with the exterior design of it. It was the perfect get away.

They headed to knock on the door."Come in!" The woman yelled from the kitchen. Archie headed in first. He saw a beautiful blonde on a zoom call. “Hi, we’re here for the consultation.” Jughead said.

"Oh yeah. Give me two minutes. This is my lawyer."

“Okay. We can wait outside?”

"It's fine we're done." The woman said.

They just stood by the door. The woman quickly finished up before heading to bring the boys in. She apologised for not finishing before hand. They sat at the kitchen table.

"Sorry about that. I'm going through a messy divorce. The bastard cheated on me and thinks he can steal half my assets. Lucky my grandmother gave me this place and his name isn't on the deed. That bastard."

They just nodded.

"Anyway, I want a bath that looks out to the beach. Also I'm Elizabeth Cooper." She introduced herself.

“Jughead Jones.” Jughead introduced himself. 

“Archie Andrews.”

"Let me show you upstairs. I'm currently staying here whilst I find a New York place. This is my gate away place. Ignore the paper work my office is in New York." Betty explained.

“Okay.”

"I'm a private investigator so ignore everything." She told them. Her phone started to call as she declined it. "That bastard." Betty mumbled.

“Ex husband?” Jughead questioned.

"Still my husband. The bastard refuses to sign after cheating. I mean the cheek on that."

He nodded. “I’m going through a breakup too.”

"Marriage sucks don't do it. Actually love sucks. It's full of half promises. All of it's fake. " Betty ranted.

“I was left at the altar.”

"You win. What a heartless bitch." He just shrugged. "You know what fuck her. Fuck Chuck. We got our lucky escape. Love is a curse of the mind. Also people call me Betty for short." She told them.

They nodded.

"Do you think it's possible to put a bathtub in?" Betty asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Archie said.

Betty smiled happily. "I'll leave you to look. I have a work call. Need anything give me a shout. "

The boys nodded as she left. They waited until she left to start speaking. 

"Bro she's not some old lady. She's hot as hell."

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Bro it's perfect. No strings attached sex. You both hate love." Archie smirked. "Also she might have a hot friend." He added.

“It’s not happening Arch.”

"Fine." Archie sighed.

They headed to get to work. They took measurements. Betty also wanted her bathroom expanding. They weren’t starting any of the construction today, they were just mapping out the blueprints and figuring out how much they needed to expand the bathroom.

Jughead headed down to tell Betty how much it would be. He heard her on the phone. She was tracking someone down. He just stood waiting at the door.

"Okay thank you." Betty ended the call. "God I need a drink." She sighed, looking up to see Jughead.

"You guys okay?"

“I came to tell you the cost and show you the blueprints we came up with.”

"Come sit. I will pour you a drink." Betty poured them a drink of gin. She sipped at hers. Jughead drank most of his. He showed her the blueprints. "Its perfect. It gets rid of the tiles he wanted when we redecorated." Betty smiled.

“And I wanted to know if you had any specific things added to it, like a specific bathtub? Or do we just have complete freedom with the decorating?”

"You have complete freedom but I want a big tub. I want to be able to lay flat. Maybe even hate fuck in there." She laughed.

“We already have the dimensions down for a two person sized tub.”

"That's perfect. Sorry that was unprofessional off me." She blushed. "I'm going for the I don't give a fuck approach."

He just nodded.

Betty smiled at him. She poured them another drink. "I won't be in some days but others I will. Here's some keys."

“Okay.” He said. “I was wondering if there’s any bars around here?”

"I'll take you. I need to get drunk after that meeting." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

"Grab your friend. We're going to get hammered." She pulled her jacket on.

Jughead went to get Archie. They headed downstairs to see Betty waited for them. They walked twenty minutes to the bar. Betty got the first round. She sat down with them.

"I have an idea. We drink for every little shitty things our ex's did." She suggested.

“I don’t really want to talk about any of it.” Jughead said.

"Tough luck. I need to vent without my friends trying to make me feel better. So drink the fuck up if you got cheated on." 

Betty and Jughead drank. Archie didn't. 

"Of course. You're the guy that woman cheat with leaving their partners behind." Archie shrugged. "She's right Arch." Jughead laughed.

Archie rolled his eyes.

"Drink up if you proposed." Archie smirked at Jughead.

Both the Betty and Jughead drank. The boys looked at Betty in shock.

"What like I can't ask someone to marry me? Granted it was the worst mistake of my life. He was cheating on me on my wedding day too."

“Sounds like an asshole.”

"Class A asshole. Now he's trying to take all I've got. That dick is rich enough." Betty drank.

“Well here’s one, on my wedding day she told me I was so boring and not worth her time. That was after I said my vows. Her vows were all the things she hated about me. She did that in front of all of my family and friends. Then she ran off with the guy she was seeing behind my back.” Jughead drank three shots.

"Ouch. What a bitch?" Betty took a shot. "Come on Andrews give us suggestions."

“I’ve never had a bad relationship.” Archie said. “But I do know stories from Jughead’s horror of a life.” He teased 

Jughead rolled his eyes and drank more.

"You know why you haven't? You are the perfect boy next door. The one everyone wants. You act all perfect but you just haven't found the one that will destroy you because of the way you love. Or the way you thought you loved. Love is bullshit. Sex is where it's at. Fuck them and then leave in the morning. No strings attached." Betty told him.

“I agree with Betty.” Jughead said.

"So drink." Betty shot down her drink.

"You should get yourself on tinder. Its amazing for hook ups." She showed Jughead.

“I’d rather just find someone on my own.”

"Not to date. To hook up. Its fast simple and easy."

He just nodded.

Betty just smiled as Jughead drank more. He was almost drunk."We should head back to our room." Archie noticed.

“I’m staying.” Jughead said.

"I'll stay too."

“Fine, I’m leaving. And I’m calling dad.” Archie left. 

Jughead just rolled his eyes. Betty sat with him. Jughead ordered another round of drinks. Jughead was just trying to get drunk.

"So she did that? My guy left me for a blonde."

“She ruined my life more than it was already.”

"How come?" Betty asked.

“I don’t love easily and I actually loved her.” He said.

"Loving sucks. Don't blame yourself. " Betty placed her hand on thigh.

He nodded.

She smirked at him as she was drunk. Her hands slid up. He was drunk too."You know we should make them jealous. We should fuck all their close friends." Betty slid her hand higher.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. I mean look at us. We're hot as fuck and I'm a scheming vengeful bitch." She smirked as he smirked back. "Have any ideas?" Betty squeezed his thigh.

“Not really.”

"How about we start thinking." She licked her lips seductively. He nodded. "Or kissing?"

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. My lipstick takes like cherries." She winked.

He glanced down at her lips. She pecked her lips up to tease her. Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her. Betty smirked kissing him back. He deepened the kiss whilst she straddled his lap.

“We’re in public.” He mumbled.

"So? Everyone's too drunk to care. Plus we're getting under someone to get over them." Betty winked.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her along to the bathroom with him. Betty drunkenly giggled. They locked themselves in the bathroom as he pressed her up against the wall. She smirked at him running her hand down his chest. He kissed her neck. That made her moan. 

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He smirked at her. Betty playfully bit his neck before sucking a hickey to his chest. She then pulled at him to look at him. He looked down at her. She reach beneath her shirt removing her bra.

He tugged off his shirt. Betty smirked at him. She kissed his chest all the way down to his pelvis bone. He groaned softly before she slipped her hands into his pants. He just looked at her Betty began touching him.

He groaned softly. Betty softly stroked him as his hands slipped in her pants. He tugged hers down. He then ripped her panties off her. He couldn't wait to take her.

Betty giggled as he lifted her up again. He got his pants down his legs. She gripped the tops of the cubicles waiting for him. Their lips smashed into one another as they thrust into each other. Betty pulled him in close by her legs. He kissed her heatedly.

It was fast and hot. It was deep and sensual. Betty using the cubicles to stable herself. He had her pressed against the wall as he moved deeply.

"Fuck." Betty moaned into hos neck. He went harder as they kissed. "Give it to me... Faster."

“God, you’re driving me crazy.” He sped up.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Betty kissed down his neck.

“You feel so good.” She smiled at him. "Harder." She bit his lips.

He held her hips as he went harder. Betty moaned slowing down their thrusts. She kissed him passionately. It was hot and Betty was getting too tired from holding herself up. She let go when she realized Jughead was holding her up. She held him kissing him letting him take control.

He was bringing her closer and closer to her release. She uttered his name coming closer. He hit her spot as she came. He followed after. Betty kissed him before pulling away. 

They both got dressed before they stumbled out the bar heading there separate ways. The two clearly holds so much baggage. 

Jughead went to the B&B. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He liked the distraction. He wondered how it would be tomorrow when he saw her.

Curiosity ran through his mind. Would that happen again? Was him being here good for him? He felt better. He didn’t feel like moping around.

This was step one to many of getting him on the straight and narrow. 

Jughead Jones had one chance and he couldn't risk it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Mixing hangovers and work wasn't a good idea. Betty was in the kitchen working. She made breakfast for the boys. She was sitting drinking coffee with her friends.

Archie and Jughead knocked on the door early that morning. "Come in boys." Betty yelled from where she was. The men came in and saw her. She offered the coffee.

“Thanks.”

Betty nodded. "These are my friends. Veronica and Kevin."

“Nice to meet you.” Jughead and Archie both said.

"You're stunning." Archie smiled at Veronica.

"Thank you."

"Hi Jones." Betty smiled.

“Hi.”

"Can we talk about payment?" She prompted."We can talk in the garden whilst Archie starts or flirts with Veronica." 

“Yeah.”

They headed to the garden. She sat on the porch swing. She sipped her coffee looking at him. "The sex was great but I'm technically your boss."

“Yeah, I know.”

"I mean it was fucking great. You fucked my brains out." Betty shrugged. He laughed softly. "I mean like that's the sex I've craved for years. Wild reckless sex." She sighed. "So we can't fuck again. It's like I'm paying to be fucked."

“I get it.”

"Its not like I don't want to rip the clothes of your body right now. Trust me I do it's fun no strings sex but i really want a bath tub more than sex." Betty teased.

“Betty, I said it’s fine.”

"Okay. Perfect." He didn’t say anything. "Hey, it was great sex. I'm not your boss on weekends." She winked."Just think about that." She added, seductively.

He nodded.

Betty headed inside. He followed her in. He headed upstairs to meet Archie. 

"You fucked him didn't you?" Veronica asked.

“Yes.” Betty sighed.

"Betty Cooper you reckless slut." Veronica teased.

"I'm getting divorced. So I'm going to fuck a guy how I want to get fucked."

“Are you going to sleep with him again?”

"If I do it's harmless. We both hate love." Betty answered Kevin."We did it in a bar."

“Oh my god.” Betty smirked at them. “I can’t believe you B.”

She shrugged. "The old Betty is dead. I'm the new and improved Betty."

“The new Betty fucks random guys?”

"Yes, especially if I have an itch." Betty smirked.

“Well I mean, he is hot.”

"He's even hotter undressed." She looked up to the ceiling.

“Wow.”

"So enjoy your new version of your friend." Betty smiled. "Anyway did I tell you Chuck hasn't signed the papers?"

“Why not? Isn’t he happy with his new girlfriend?”

"Fuck knows." She sighed."Anyway how is New York? I miss it."

“It’s been the same. We miss having you around every day though.”

"My offices is still there. I'll be there soon maybe." Betty told them.

The boys were currently upstairs. Archie looked at Jughead. He knew something was bothering him.

"So you hooked up on a tinder last night?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. What happens if she wants to see me again? Strictly sex?"

“Obviously.”

"You would do it? I mean it was good sex." Jughead told him.

“Yeah. Keep it casual though.”

"Obviously. I'll message her on my break." He said.

Archie nodded.

They worked all the way till dinner. Betty brought them sandwiches up. She asked them to join them outside for dinner.

“We should probably just keep working.” Jughead said.

"Sure. My friends are leaving tonight." She told the boys.

"Can you give Veronica my number?" Archie asked.

"Sure." 

Archie handed Betty his number for Veronica. She headed down to her friends. She hugged them. They hugged her back.

"The other construction guy wanted you to have his number." Betty handed her it.

"I'll message him tonight." Veronica smirked. Betty sat down with them. "So Kev how is Moose?"

“Fine, I guess.”

"You guess?" The girls asked.

"He's been off lately." Kevin told them. "I don't know."

"Well you can always stay with me. We can have girls night every night." Betty hugged him.

“Thanks B.”

"No problem. When did life turn to shit?" She kissed his cheek.

“It’ll get better. I just know it.” Veronica smiled.

"Hopefully."

______

Meanwhile the boys were talking about Fred. Archie called him last night worried about Jughead. Jughead had to tell him he was fine. They didn't believe him. That annoyed Jughead.

"We just care Jug."

“I’m fine.”

"Sure. Sabrina ruined you. Maybe that hook up will stop you drinking." Archie said.

"Can we not? I need a cig break." Jughead headed out.

Archie just sighed. He was really worried about his friend. He was about to go see him when Veronica saw him.

"Thanks for the number. We should take that date in a few weeks." She winked.

“That would be fun.”

"Perfect also stress less. Focus on yourself." Veronica smiled.

He smiled at her. She kissed his cheek before heading out. He just smiled. He was here to keep an eye on Jughead but he could have some fun here too.

Jughead was smoking outside alone. "Those kills." He heard from behind. He turned around. He saw Betty taking it out his hand.

"Hey." She handed it back to him. "I'm still hungover."

“Same.”

"Let's not drink and just eat our feelings." Betty teased.

He just shrugged.

"Or sex."She joked.

“I thought you said no, since you’re technically my boss.”

"I'm joking or not." He just looked at her. "I mean as long as we keep it professional in working hours." Betty suggested. "Plus we both hate love but love sex."

Jughead nodded.

"So let me know." She winked. "I also think if we do. You definitely need the large condoms."

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. Am I wrong?"Betty smirked.

“So... with this whole thing... when would we be able to hook up?”

"Anytime to be honest. I don't as long as we fuck but my bathroom better get done." She smiled.

“Well I can promise you, your bathroom will be done in two weeks.”

"Perfect. I can make a good lunch break snack." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

"By that I mean it's me."

“Yeah?”

Betty nodded.

“Let’s go inside then.”

"Lead the way." She smirked.

Jughead put out his cigarette as they headed inside. Betty brought him to her room as they locked the door behind them. She pushed him on the bed whilst he pulled her down on top of him. Betty smirked at him.

Jughead kissed her softly. She tugged at his shirt. "Wait I need to give Archie an hour off." She told him.

“Okay.”

Betty messaged Archie giving him an hour off.

Jughead just pulled her back down to kiss her. They kissed each other passionately. Betty squeezed his thigh. He tugged on her shirt. Betty smirked teasingly pulling it off. He looked her up and down.

"You know you like it."

“I do.”

Betty slowly unzipped his pants after he answered. He then tugged off his shirt whilst she did hers. Whilst they undressed they grinded on one another. Jughead groaned softly as She giggled getting him hard. They didn't have time to play around. Jughead just kissed her again. He let her have full control.

Betty was in a teasing mood. He could tell by the glint in her eye. She was never the one to be dominant with Chuck. Yet she loved it.

He just looked at her. Betty smirked as she blindfolded him. She wanted him to feel something pleasurable instead of pain. She wanted that feeling heightened. Once he has lost his sense of vision Betty moved his hands around her body. Letting him feeling the delicate touch of skin to skin contact.

He had a big smirk on his face. He liked what she was doing. The feeling of her warmth embrace. The wetness of her walls and the small movements feel good. The sensation magnified feeling all the feelings.  
He was addicted to the way she made him feel. It was better than the way alcohol makes him feel.

Betty tugged his blindfold off. She wanted to see his eyes wonder into his thoughts. She wanted him to show her with his eyes how good it feels. He kissed her heatedly.

They moved quickly. They didn't have a lot of time. His hands glided down to her waist. Gripping her waist as they moved deeply. The sex was amazing. No strings attached sex. No feelings it was perfect. They had their own shit to deal with. Yet here with each thrust all they could do was feel. They felt the pleasure they gave one another instead of the pain of reality they are facing. 

Deep fast thrusts. Their time was running out and they were nowhere near finished. They sped up together. They went as fast as they could. They were sure Archie could hear them but they didn’t care. It was too amazing. They were going so fast and hard that the bed was shaking and squeaking.

Betty was holding her laugh in. She never had sex like this with Chuck. They both came together quickly. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Everyone's going to kill us."

“Archie definitely heard that whole thing. We made the whole bed shake.” He laughed.

"Well I am enjoying good sex. He can just be jealous." Betty smirked. "Should we have rules?"

“Probably.”

"Like?" She asked putting her bra on.

“I don’t know.”

"Well how about we have no rules. We are grown ups." Betty said.

“Works for me.” He pulled his pants back on.

"See you later." She walked out happily.

Jughead tugged his shirt on and headed back to work. Archie was waiting for him looking at him.

“What?”

"At least your not drinking when your fucking her." Jughead just shrugged. "Let's get back to work."

Jughead just focused on what he wanted to get done that day. Work was a good distraction but Betty was an even better one. He had a lot of fun with her. He wanted that fun to continue. When he was with her everything was easy. He liked easy.

He told her he would stay and work an extra hour that night since he had an hour break. Betty was happy with that. Archie was tired at the end of the day so he went home while Jughead stayed the extra hour to work.

"I do love a working man." Betty leant against the door.

“Hey.”

Betty nodded. She headed down to the kitchen to bring pasta up. She handed it to him with some condoms.

“Thanks.”

"Its fine." Betty smiled. "Also when this is done. We're fucking in it."

“Okay.” She sat down with him. "Give me a hammer."

“Why?”

"Because I feel like nailing you." Betty winked. Jughead just laughed and rolled his eyes. "I can make jokes too."

“I really need to get work done. I was slacking today.”

"Okay." She stood up.

“You can stay and keep me company though, if you’re not doing anything.”

Betty sat back down smiling. He looked extremely hot as he worked. Betty was trying not to distract him but she just pulled him away. 

“What?” He said.

"Undress."

“Bossy.” He smirked.

"You look too hot." Betty smiled. He tugged off his shirt. "Bedroom."

Jughead carried her to her bedroom. That night they had sex for the second time that day. 

Jughead knew Betty was the perfect distraction. They both enjoyed it so much.   
They were the perfect distraction for one another but for how long.

He was leaving right when the bathroom was done. Would he want to continue this after the bathroom was finished? She lived in New York. Was this something he wanted after two weeks.

He had no idea what to think.

It's something he planned to think about it. For now he's going to enjoy living in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few days later Betty was in New York. She had to use her office. She also house hunting there. That meant the boys were there alone. Jughead wanted her though. Its like he had become sex obsessed.

While she wasn’t there he used drinking to distract himself. He was with Archie as they drank after a hard day.

“This job has been exhausting.” Jughead said.

"It's not over yet."

“I know.”

"You've had a distraction." Archie teased. Jughead smirked to himself. "Is she good?" He wondered.

“Amazing.”

"Good. Do you miss it?" Archie asked.

Jughead nodded.

“When does she come back?”

"I don't know."

Jughead's phone dinged as he checked it. It was a picture of Betty in her underwear. It was his favourite pair he hadn't ruined. He smirked at it. 

J: when will you be home?

B: soon. I'm now finding a missing person. So I'm stressed.

J: okay. We’re starting to get close to finishing. We just put in the bath.

B: no.

J: what?

B: no more sex.

J: there’s still a lot of work left to do.

B: good

B: did you like your surprise.

She sent another photo to him. 

J: I do

B: check the video ;)

Jughead checked the video and smirked.

J: that's naughty.

B: ;)

J: you’re killing me.

B: I'm horny and stressed.  
B: but I'm at your hotel room so get away from that bar stool.

J: I’ve had a couple drinks.

B: you better not be drunk when I get there.

B: you're lucky your hot.

J: I’m leaving now.

B: hurry. 

Betty was waiting outside the b&b for him. She was tired but wanted him. He got there 10 minutes later. Betty hugged him from behind scaring him. He jumped and turned around.

"Away jumping." She teased.

“Hey.”

"I'm starving. We should head to the cafe before we fuck." Betty smirked.

“Okay.”

Betty walked him to the cafe. It was ten minutes away. They got there and it was dead. It would be a week until they head home. 

Jughead got a coffee. "So I found a house in New York. I can move back and come up here on the weekends for hey always again." Betty smiled.

“Cool.”

"Yep. Did you like my photos?" She pulled her bra strap towards him.

“I did.”

"How much?" Betty liked teasing him.

“A lot.”

"But how on a scale?" She bit her frie.

“From one to ten?”

"Yes Jones. I need a little lift for me ego." Betty shoved her burger in her face.

“Twelve.”

"Even now shoving food in my face. Chuck calls me a pig for this."

“I like a girl who can eat.”

"Good because I eat. What's up with those girls who won't eat on the first date?" Betty asked.

He just shrugged.

"Like seriously shove the food down your throat. If they hate it fuck them."

Betty sat there eating. Jughead just found her more attractive. He just watched her.

"Have I got sauce on my lips?" She leaned in towards him.

“No.”

"Shame you could lick it off." Betty wiped sauce on his lips. Jughead just looked at her. "I have an idea. We tease one another until we snap." She licked it off his lips.

“Yeah? For how long?”

"Until we both really entirely desperate for one another." Betty smiled.

“This could take days Betty.”

"A little fun while you work." She kissed him. "Don't you like a challenge?"

“Can we start after tonight?”

"Nope." Betty smirked.

"If I crack first I will have to give you a prize." She added.

"What type of prize?" Jughead asked.

"How about a weekend away to a spa where we can have non stop sex?"

“Works for me.”

"Than let the games begin." Betty pulled her top down.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty just pulled her bra off beneath her top. She handed it to him before walking out. Jughead rolled his eyes. He knew the games were on.

The next day Jughead decided to come in topless with his helmet on and his flannel just on. Archie found it hilarious that they had this competition going. He had his date with Veronica yesterday.

Jughead pretended to not see when Betty came in. She was just in a towel as she used new bath for the first time in two weeks. She smirked. He looked up at her.

"Hey boys. Arch, V hasn't stopped talking about that date last night. Good job but if you hurt her I will gut you. I am a PI you know."

“I really like her.” He said.

"She likes you too." Betty smiled. "Hi Jones."

“Hi Cooper.”

"Could you pass me my glasses? They're my reading ones. I was reading in my bath." He grabbed them and handed them to her. "Thanks." Betty moved her ass against his.

He didn’t say anything.

"I'll leave you boys." She walked away.

Jughead watched her walk off."That was torture." He groaned.

Archie laughed. 

They were having a visit from Fred today. He wanted to check on Jughead's progress. Jughead was annoyed by it but was excited to see Fred. He was coming up in the next hour. Betty gave them an hour off so they could go out to lunch with him.

They were meeting at the cafe. They headed there to wait for him.

"Have you told him about Betty?" Archie asked.

“No.”

"Why?" He wondered.

“Because it’s not a big deal. I’m pretty sure Fred stills thinks we’re working for some old lady.”

"No because I told him." Archie shrugged.

“Seriously Arch?”

"What? He wanted to know your progress? All I said is that she's your good friends."

“Fine.”

"I couldn't stop telling him about Veronica." Archie smiled.

"And I want to meet her." Fred came up behind them.

“Hey Fred.” Jughead said.

"Now how is this work going?"

“Good.”

"That's good." He nodded.

“Tell him about Betty.” Archie smirked.

"Seriously Arch?" Jughead kicked his foot. Fred looked at them to continue. "Betty is Veronica's best friend and the woman of the cottage. Jughead likes her." Archie smirked.

“I don’t like her!”

Archie rolled her eyes. "Fine your friends. You're not drinking when your with her." 

Jughead shrugged.

"Is this true?" Fred asked.

“Yes.” He shrugged. Fred smiled excitedly. "How many days sober?"

“I haven’t had a drink all day.”

"That's a start. I'm proud of you." He hugged him. Jughead smiled hugging him back. “Jughead is sleeping with her.” Archie said. 

“Arch!”

"What? It's true." He shrugged.

"Is it?"

Jughead just shrugged. He looked at his phone to see Betty sent him a topless photo holding his hammer. She was putting a shelf up in her bedroom there. Jughead just sighed.

B: I'm going to win.

"So what happens if something goes wrong?" Fred asked.

“We’re not together. She knows I’m leaving when we’re done.”

"As long as you don't get hurt." Fred warned. 

Jughead just nodded texting Betty back.

J: no you won’t. I’m stubborn

B: I'm stubborn too. Your game is weak.

J: you have no chance Cooper.

B: oh yeah? Step it up.

Jughead sent a picture of him he had in his camera roll. He took it the other day to tease her. 

B: okay. You've step your game up x.

"He's messaging her now with that stupid grin." Archie told Fred.

"Its good seeing you smile Jug." Jughead rolled his eyes. "Mary misses you boys."

B: have this one. 

Betty sent him a picture of her stripping the rest of her clothes.

J: I bought handcuffs.

B: baby you know it's a fantasy of mine to role play.

J: yeah well, we’ll be doing all the role playing you want when you give in ;)

B: it's on.

J: ;)

Jughead spent the rest of their lunch enjoying it. Fred was happy to see a glimpse of the old Jughead.

Over the next few days Betty and Jughead were teasing each other. The teasing games were getting out of hand. He was leaving on Sunday.

They both knew one of them had to give in. Jughead knew he wouldn’t. Betty was sure she wouldn't either. She was currently on the beach sunbathing. Jughead was working inside. Betty had found the missing person. She had got the teenager home away from her ex. She was having a well deserved rest in the sun. Jughead came outside to smoke. It was so hot out. He had his shirt off. Betty cat called him.

“Hey.” He said.

"Given up yet?" She asked."Its been days without sex. Nearly a week." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“Nope.”

"We've only gone two days without sex." She groaned. "Stay strong Cooper."

“I leave on Sunday.” He reminded her.

"Which is two days away." Betty pouted. 

Jughead nodded.

Betty picked up her cup with her straw. She sucked on it seductively giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Juggie." Betty pouted.

“What?”

"Stay over tonight. I'm giving in."

“Yeah? So I win?” He smirked.

"Yes. Your leaving and I'm very horny." Betty jumped on him. Jughead smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "We're both too stubborn."

Betty leaned in and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty kissed him passionately as he carried her inside. She smiled holding him. 

Betty didn't want her distraction to go. All she knew about him was his job, age and crappy luck in love. She didn’t realize that she knew nothing about him. She wanted to know him be his friend.

Jughead carried her to her bedroom laying her on the bed. "You owe me that prize." Jughead winked.

“Yeah.” She smiled. "However, you won't get anything unless you undress me."

Jughead tugged off her shirt. He then removed his own. 

"You're so bossy." Jughead kissed her chest.

“You like it.”

"Maybe." He started to suck a hickey to his neck. 

Whilst he was doing that he realised that he hardly knew anything about her. All he knew was about her divorce and what she does for her job. He wanted to know her.   
They could be friends even when he's finished his work. They wouldn’t really see each other but they could make it work.

Smiling at the thought he began sucking a hickey to her other side of her neck. She moaned softly as he smiled are her.

"Remind me to beat you next time." Betty ran her fingers through his hair. He gave a small sexy smile. "God you have a sexy cocky smile." Betty pouted.

“I brought my handcuffs.”

"Arrest me officer. I've been a very bad girl." Betty purred. He smirked at her. "I've committed the crime of depriving us of great sex." Jughead grabbed the handcuffs. "Catch me first." 

Betty got up and began running around her room. He grabbed her and lifted her up before pushing her down on the bed. She held her hands out to him. He put the handcuffs on and looped them onto the headboard.

"Officer Jones, why am I detained?"

“You’re a bad girl.”

"Oh yeah for what?" Betty wrapped her long legs around him.

“Not giving in sooner.”

"I have willpower officer." She kissed him.

He kissed her back. Jughead got lost in the kiss. He slide his hands to her thighs. She was already dripping with arousal. He smirked up at her.

"Please Juggie. We've teased enough." Betty squeezed her thighs.

He tugged her swimsuit bottoms down. She was still dressed from the beach. He loved seeing her in her swimsuits. Especially the yellow pinstripes one. He kissed up her leg.

"I like that." Betty hummed.

Jughead just kissed her pelvis bone before he teasingly slid his tongue inside her. A soft moan erupted the room. Jughead knew exactly how she liked it by now. He worked her through hitting all the right spots. Betty was embarrassed at how fast she came.

Betty tried tugging her hands but they were tied up. Jughead had a massive smirk on his face. He knew how badly she wanted to touch him but she couldn't. He was in charge. He leaned in towards her so they could kiss. They kissed sloppy and slowly as Jughead rolled a condom on his safe. Once fully protected he pushed himself into her.

Betty's legs tightly wrapped around his waist. She tried adding a little more pressure. Jughead moved at a slow paced. He didn't want to tug too much on her hands. He could see in her eyes how much it was driving her insane not to touch him.

He smirked at her. "Juggie." Betty moaned.

“Yes baby?”

"I won't last longer." She kissed him.

Jughead smirked slowing down for her to climax. It didn't take long. He took the cuffs off her and kissed her hands. Betty smiled at him as she flipped them over. She wanted to be on top bringing him to his relief. Once they both climaxed Betty pulled away. She leaned into his embrace.

"You know maybe when your not here we can actually learn something about one another." Betty teased.

Jughead held her. "I know." He laughed. 

"I mean I move back to New York in a week. My flat will be ready. We're still hours apart. Luckily this was just sex and we can be friends that have sex."

Jughead nodded.

Betty smiled at him. He smiled back at her. He was happy he's had her as a distraction they've been good for one another.

____

The day came that Jughead was leaving. Betty had paid the boys and tipped them 100 dollars each. She could finally see the bathroom 100% completed. It was stunning. She was so thankful to the boys.

They are leaving later that night. Jughead came to say goodbye. Archie headed back to the B&B to give them privacy.

"So you're leaving." Betty prompted.

“Yep."

"I'll miss you."

“I’ll miss you too.” Betty hugged him. "See you around."

“That’s it? Just a hug and a ‘see you around?’”

"Well yeah Jughead. You have my number and if I fuck you now you won't be leaving." She smirked.

“Yeah, okay. Bye.” He headed to the door.

"Wait." Betty grabbed his hand.

He turned around to look at her. Betty ran to him. She kissed him passionately slipping a note in his pocket. He kissed her back. He didn't want to let go of her. He had been sober and felt amazing with her. He just wanted to spend one last day with her but knew that wasn’t on either of their agendas.

"I'll see you soon. I still owe you that spa weekend." Betty smiled.

"You better message me Cooper." 

"I will do Sexy."

“Bye.”

Betty waved him off. She didn't want to leave.

The bathroom was fully completed but her feelings for him weren't. She wanted to be his friend.

Would that be possible with the distance?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple months passed and Betty was in Riverdale. She wanted to surprise Jughead with that trip. She knew he was at work so she headed over.

She saw him with Archie. Betty headed up to them. She took the hammer from Jughead behind him. 

“Betty?” He turned around. He was clearly hung over.

"You're hung over." Betty was concerned. He shrugged. "Well now that's ruined my surprise."

“I’m fine.” He hugged her. “What are you doing here?”

"Surprising you."

“Well I’m happy to see you.”

"I have our spa weekend booked." Betty smiled.

“Really?”

"Yes. I cleared it with Fred. He's happy I'm here which is weird he's never met me." She hugged him back happily. "Arch V misses you."

“I miss her.” Archie smiled.

"She's at the cottage next week. She's having a break away from work. You should join her."

“I’d love to.” 

“When are we leaving?” Jughead asked.

"Now. Get your shit and this is a no alcohol weekend." Betty warned.

“Come with me to help me pack.” 

Betty nodded. They headed to the trailer park. Jughead was never embarrassed of where he lived until now.

"My mum grew up in a trailer park too." Betty hugged him.

They went into his bedroom as he packed his bag. He kept the place pretty clean. 

"You're a clean guy. I like that." She sat down.

“I don’t have much to make it dirty with.” He laughed softly.

"I begged to differ." Betty held his waist.

“Yeah? How?”

"Well we could dirty the place up." She giggled. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back with lust and passion. "Come on, we have a hot tub and a massage waiting for us." He finished packing his bag quickly. "I missed you. Texting isn't enough. How come you live in the trailer?" Betty asked.

"I don't live there. Well I do when my dad isn't home."

“What do you mean?”

"He was in prison all my life. Now he's out. He was an alcoholic and got so wasted ome night we were driving to Toledo to get my sister. He crashed the car and killed the guy in the other car." Jughead explained.

“Oh.”

"It's okay. I had a better life without him."

“Good.” She hugged him.

"Now tell me a horror story." He looked at her.

“Really?” 

“Yep.” He said. “It’s only fair.”

"Fine. My mother is a control freak. She still micromanages my life and she hates that I am a PI. The only way I cope is by doing this." Betty showed him her hands.

He gently held her hands and looked at them. She had tiny moon shaped scars across both her palms. Some look fresh and some look old. He held her hands and kissed them.

"Its been hard with the divorce. Him not signing the papers. I want to move on with my life. I never truly loved him and my mother just wants us to get back together." Betty sighed.

Jughead nodded.

"However, she would truly hate that I've been having the best sex of my life with technically a complete stranger."

“We did sleep together the first day we met.” He laughed softly.

"Best drunk choice ever." Jughead nodded. She wrapped her arms around him. "I missed being like this."

“Me too.”

Betty kissed him. "Can we go? We're wasting time together in a nice hotel spa." She pressed her head against his. “Yeah.” She kissed his lip softly. Jughead picked her up as they headed to her car.

They drove to the hotel. Getting to the lobby Betty saw a ghost from her past. Jughead was too focused on checking them in. She gripped on his arm as he headed over to them.

“What’s wrong Betts?”

"Mini Coop." Chuck smirked.

Jughead looked over. He figured this was Chuck. "Leave me alone and sign the papers." 

"Why moved on so fast slut?"

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Jughead snapped.

"Its fine Juggie." Betty whispered.

“He’s the one that cheated on you!”

"I know." Betty nodded.

“You’re pathetic!” Jughead snapped at Chuck.

"You're pathetic going after my seconds." Baby come on." Chuck wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Jughead shoved him angrily. Reggie punched Jughead in the face. Betty pulled him away.

"Pepper is twice the woman you'll ever be." Chuck smirked.

He knew he had gotten under her skin. Betty was tearing up. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest.

“Don’t listen to him baby. He’s just trying to hurt you.”

"He's already done that. She's pregnant you know." Betty whispered

“It’s not worth getting upset over.” Betty nodded hugging him tighter. "I want to make him jealous." She pouted.

Jughead nodded.

"Can we go to our room? I only got one room."

“Yeah.”

Jughead just held her hand. He wanted to kill Chuck. They got to their room putting their stuff in.

“What do you want to do?” He asked.

"Swim with you. Thank you for earlier." Betty hugged him.

"I will do anything for you. He's a twat." Jughead kissed her.

Betty smiled softly. "You're a good friend." She rubbed her nose against his. Jughead smiled faintly. 

He rubbed her waist kissing her. They got changed heading down to the pool. Getting to the pool they say Chuck and Pepper in the water being love sick puppies. Jughead sighed at how Betty focused on them. He knew she wanted the divorced paper signed.

"Betts come on. Let's get in the hot tub." 

Betty nodded. She hugged him as they got into the water. "Tell me more about you Juggie."

“There’s not much to know.”

"I don't care. I want to know you." Betty kissed him.

Jughead nodded. He didn’t want to tell her he was an alcoholic. He had no idea what to tell her. He never had anything going on for him besides work and the stuff she already knows.

"I know it's scary and that there's things you don't want to tell me. However, I'm here no matter what."

He nodded again hugging her. 

"I love reading. I want to be an author but I'm rubbish." He admitted.

"I bet you are extraordinary." Betty held his hand.

“I’m really not.”

"I'll be the judge of that." She smiled.

Chuck and Pepper decided to join them. Betty instantly sighed, holding Jughead closer. 

"So you're dating again?" Chuck asked.

“No.”

"Who is this scumbag?" He asked.

"Someone I truly care about. Someone that has shown me true loving." Betty snapped.

“I highly doubt that.”

"He knows more about me than you ever have." She snapped.

"Prove it. What's her favourite color?" Chuck asked.

“She likes blue and yellow.”

Betty smiled at him. He was right. 

"Her favourite place she's visited?"

“Hawaii.”

"Wrong. It was Spain." Chuck said.

"Actually Jughead is right."

"Her favourite highscool memory?" He asked, annoyed.

“Running the school newspaper.”

Betty snuggled into his side. He remembered all that from their messages. They also had a talk on the drive there. Jughead didn’t share much about himself but Betty did. He liked hearing her talk. Her voice calmed him. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back.

"So how did you meet?" Chuck was jealous.

“I was hired to rebuild her bathroom.”

"You know your just her rebound?"

"Chuck enough! Me and Jughead are happy. He makes me happy and he is loyal. Sign the papers." Betty snapped.

"I will never stop loving you."

"You cheated and now she is pregnant. Fuck off. I'm spending time with my Juggie."

Jughead had butterflies in his stomach. Betty kissed him. He kissed her back adding his tongue as she smirked. They made out in front of Chuck. Jughead rubbed her waist. She pulled away out of breath. He smiled at her.

"I missed that." Betty blushed.

Jughead stroked her cheeks happily. "We should head to our room."

“Okay.” She smiled.

Jughead picked her up. Betty wrapped her arms around him tightly. Chuck was practically foaming at the mouth. They headed to the changing rooms to change. Betty just ended up making out with Jughead. He kissed her back immediately. He held her against the wall. They slipped everywhere.

“Betts we should get to our room.” He mumbled.

Betty nodded.

They both headed to their room. They had massive smiles on their face. She smiled at him when they got into their room. Jughead locked the door. He then hugged her from behind kissing her neck.

Betty turned to him. "You're sexy Jughead."

“Yeah? So are you.”

"Really? I visited my mother this week. She's complained I've gained weight. I haven't." She stripped off her wet swimsuit.

“You look amazing. You always do.”

"Juggie I've missed you. I've been worried about you. That's why I booked this trip sooner." Betty confessed.

“Worried about me?”

Betty nodded.

“Why would you be worried about me?”

"Archie doesn't keep anything from V. Veronica likes to gossip and I asked about you. She told me your drinking a little too much." She kissed him.

“Well Archie needs to learn to keep his damn mouth shut.”

"True but I'm glad I know. I want my friends to be healthy and happy. Especially the ones I like having in my bed." Betty moved his hair out the way.

“I’m fine.” He pulled away from her.

"I know that silly. I still worried because I missed you." Betty smiled. He didn’t say anything. "Come to bed with me Jones."

He leaned in and kissed her. Betty held him close. She began pulling his wet trunks off him. He helped her get them down his legs. She smirked at him cradling his lap. Jughead just kissed her. He pulled her close needing him. He hasn't had her in months. The other girls were nothing compared to Betty.

Jughead sighed when his phone started to ring. "Seriously." Betty sighed too.

Jughead answered it. He was shocked to hear it was Sabrina.

"Sab?" Jughead uttered.

Betty looked at Jughead shocked.

“Hey Juggie.” She whispered. 

“Why are you calling me?”

"I need you. I'm in hospital." He heard her cry.

“What? What happened? Why can’t you just call your boyfriend.”

"I'm here because of him."

“What do you mean? What happened?”

"He got drunk and smashed a bottle in my stomach. I need you Jug." Sabrina sobbed.

“What hospital are you at? I’m on vacation right now. I’m not in Riverdale.”

"New York's one." She told him.

"I'm an hour away. I'm coming." Jughead told her.

“Thank you.” She cried. 

Jughead hung up. Betty looked at him. Her light in her eyes now gone. "You have to go to her don't you?" She whispered.

“She’s in the hospital.”

"I understand." Betty pulled her dressing gown around her.

Jughead started to get dressed into regular clothes. “She’s an hour away. I’ll be back by tomorrow morning, okay? I’m so sorry.”

Betty nodded. She knew he wouldn't be back in the morning. Sabrina wouldn't let him. She turned to look at the wall upset. Jughead kissed her quickly before he was gone. Betty felt hurt but she would have done the same thing.

______

At the hospital: 

Jughead rushed into her room. She saw that she was in bed all stitched up. She had IV bags attached to her as she was shaking. He came to her side holding her hands. 

"Hey, you doing okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm scared. Stay with me?"

He nodded.

Sabrina softly squeezed his hand. He moved on the bed holding her. 

______

The next day came and Betty was up early waiting for him but he never came. She left message after message so worried.

J: Sab still isn’t feeling well. She doesn’t want to be alone. I’ll be there tonight I promise you.

B: promise? Please don't stand me up.

J: I promise baby. In fact I can give you a time. I’ll be there by 7.

B: if you don't show up I'll kick your ass.

J: I will show up.

B: you better. I had to eat breakfast alone with prying eyes.

J: I’ll be there.

Betty just responded with an okay. She had a bad feeling he wouldn't.

He was watching Sabrina sleep. He couldn't leave her alone. He still cared about her. She still owed him an explanation. Maybe they could work things out. Things were different now. He had hoped. 

Sabrina stirred awake smiling at him. "I missed you." She smiled.

"You owe me an explanation Sab." 

"I know. I just wasn't ready for marriage. Marriage scars me. I said horrible things to put off the wedding for a bit." She whispered.

“You cheated on me.”

"It was a mistake Jug. I've changed, I have. Please give me a second chance." Sabrina begged.

“I’ve been seeing someone.”

"That doesn't matter. That means we're equally. She meant nothing right?" She asked.

“I mean she’s just a friend... We’ve been sleeping together. I’m supposed to be on vacation with her right now.”

"That can stop. Stay with me, give me a second chance." Sabrina begged.

“I’m going back tonight at seven.”

"Juggie let's have a fresh start move away. Stay please." She held his hand.

“I need to think. I’m going to see her tonight.”

"Jug I'm scared he'll show up." Sabrina told him.

“They’re not going to let him in if he does.”

Sabrina began to have a panic attack. She really wanted him to stay. They needed a second chance. Sabrina was doing everything in her power to get him to stay. She could tell he was thinking about it.

“Sab I really can’t stay. I made a promise. You broke my heart.”

"Jughead please. We can start fresh." Sabrina begged.

Everytime with her he gives in. He didn't know what to do.

“Just give me time to think.” He got up.

Sabrina just nodded.

Jughead decided to go see Betty and spend the day with her now. He drove back to see her. He found her in their room working. She had nothing better to do so she was tracking credit card numbers.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"You're back." Betty teared up.

“Are you okay?”

"I thought you would stay and leave me on our get away." She wiped her tears.

“I told you I would be back.”

"I know but she's your first love." Betty told him.

“She broke my heart.” He reminded her. "I don't break my promises. So tell me what have you been doing all day." 

"Chuck called me liar. He made fun of me so Iocked myself in our room working. I was meant to be having a break from work. It has been so stressful." She shrugged.

“Well how about let’s have some fun?” He kissed her.

Betty smiled softly. "I'm not in the mood for sex. But I could use some snuggles beneath the moonlight." She suggested.

Jughead just nodded. He headed out onto the balcony to smoke. Betty sat between his legs as he smoked. She held him close.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Good." Betty kissed his hand. He stayed silent. "What's troubling you?"

“Nothing.” Betty kissed all the way up and down his arm. "Liar but I'll let it slide." He didn’t say anything. He just wasn’t in the mood. He held her tightly thinking. “Sabrina wants me to give her a second chance.”

"Oh. Are you?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Juggie I won't tell you what to do. All I'm going to say is you do what you thinks best. If that is being with her than... Thank you for helping me through a hard time in my life." She looked at him trying not to tear up.

He had really helped her through something hard. Without him she doesn't know how she would have coped. She is still coping waiting for Chuck to sign them.

“I probably won’t.” Jughead said.

Betty nodded holding him closely. She knew that wasn't true.

She could see that in his eyes. He was still in love with her. If he doesn't try with her what was the point of their whole relationship before the wedding. She just hoped that whatever he did, it made him happy.

Jughead enjoyed his time with Betty but the distraction was finally over. Jughead Jones knew what he needed to do. The only thing is he didn't want to hurt the blonde in his arms.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" Betty looked up at him.

“What do you think I should do? I want your honest opinion.”

"I think she's a total bitch and I want to kill her for hurting you. But I see the amount of love you hold for her. No man has ever looked at me that way. Not even Chuck. I think she misses you. You do what's best for you. At the end of the day your left with yourself. If you love her still, do it. If you feel like it's not right, don't. I can't tell you what to do." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. He just wanted to hold her one last time. Jughead Jones decided second chances are worth it. So it times to start acting on it.

He told Betty later that night."So this is goodbye?" Betty looked up at him from his chest.

“Well we’re friends.”

Betty nodded wiping her tears.

“We can always hang out.”

"I'd like that." She hid her face in his chest.

Jughead nodded.

"If she hurts you I will track her down and kill her." Betty told him. Jughead laughed softly. "I'm being serious." She whispered.

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

Betty nodded.

The truth is she will always worry for her friends but more so him. She couldn't understand why but she did. What they had now was finished. Betty feared that Sabrina would keep them apart. 

That's something they would have to deal with over time. The only thing was she definitely wasn't ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Months passed and Thanksgiving was here. Veronica and Archie had been dating for a few months. Jughead and Sabrina were slowly getting there.

The Andrews did a big dinner each year. Both couples were invited. Archie invited Betty knowing she was alone on the holidays. Archie wanted Veronica to have her best friend there.

Jughead didn’t know she would be there. He was currently cuddling with Sabrina and watching a movie.

Betty knocked on the door with a cooked dish and flowers for Mrs Andrews. If she was being honest she missed Jughead. Sabrina had been keeping them the part. Chuck still hadn't signed the papers and she was growing tired with it. Stressing herself out to the point of illness.

Archie came and answered the door. "Betty you came!" He hugged her.

"I'm alone on the holidays for the first time in a long time. Also V would kill me." Betty laughed softly.

“Ronnie is in the bathroom but she’ll be right out. Jug and Sab are on the couch.” He smiled.

Betty nodded upset. She headed in and went right to Fred and Mary to say hi.

"Mr and Mrs Andrews. I brought my apple pie and flowers for you." She smiled softly.

“Thank you so much!” Mary smiled. “I’m glad you came.”

"I almost didn't." Betty shrugged.

“Jughead always has so much to say about you. He’s on the couch.”

"I miss him. I don't see him much or talk much because of Sabrina." She sighed.

“Well she’s here tonight but Jughead has really missed you.”

"Great I have to play nice." Betty looked at the living room door. She decided to bite the bullet and say hi. She walked over to the couch. "Hey Juggie." She smiled faintly.

“Betts! Hey.” He smiled, getting up to hug her. Betty hugged him tightly. She wasn't letting go any time soon. “Betts, this is Sabrina.” He pulled away.

Betty just waved not saying anything to her. Her mother taught her if she didn't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. 

“Hi.” Sabrina said.

Betty waved again.

Sabrina just hugged Jughead. Betty rolled her eyes. Luckily Veronica came in. Veronica knew something bigger went on with the two. She's been trying to find out. Ever since Jughead got back with Sabrina, Betty wasn't in a good head space.

Veronica took her outside to talk. Betty hugged her thanking her. “What’s going on with you?”

"I miss him." Betty shrugged.

“Do you have feelings for him?”

"I think so."

“Then why didn’t you tell him before you practically pushed him into Sabrina’s arms?”

"Because V it's not that easy. Now I'm completely lost all chances." Betty yawned softly. "He went to her when we were having a weekend away. It's always going to be her."

“You know he waited a week for you?” 

“He what?” 

“Before calling Sabrina back, he waited a week to hear from you, he was waiting for you to tell him he didn’t belong with her. You never called so he called Sabrina.”

"Because I was scared V. What if I wasn't good enough for him? What if love was fooling us? So its my fault I fell for love again?" Betty began crying.

Veronica hugged her. She held her tightly back. Betty didn't want to admit it. Love scared her still. Archie came out to see them. 

"You okay Betty?" He wondered.

Betty nodded. She looked through the window to Jughead making out with her. "Can I help cook? I need a distraction."

"Sure. Mum was asking me too but I burn everything." Archie kissed Veronica.

Betty headed in to help. She was chopping up veg for them. She focused all her energy into that. Since the trip she's had a terrible couple of months. Chuck is making her life hell. He's dragging everything along. He comes to her house everyday. Work was so stressful. The cases were hitting close to home to see if partners were cheating. All she wanted to do was see Jughead but she couldn't. Luckily she had Kevin and Veronica. Kevin was going through a break up too. They were doing it together. Betty was speaking more to her cousin Cheryl. It helped that she was helping on her cause. She brought her on as an extra lawyer. 

A part of her missed Jughead so much. She missed talking to him. She tried messaging but everytime she did she didn't get a response. He would see them but no response. Those calls helped when they did call.

She missed their nights together. Most of all she wished she got that get away with him. Betty Cooper finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Jughead. She didn't know if it was love as love scared her still. She was scared of getting hurt that's why she didn't call him.

Betty heard the door open she thought it might be Veronica coming in. It was Jughead. He hugged Betty from behind so joyful that she's here.

"It smells good. I'm glad your here." Jughead smiled.

Betty put the knife down and held Jughead's arms. She looked in the window to see their reflections. 

"Me too." She rubbed his arm softly. "I've been going through a little bit of a rough patch. I'm back up at the cottage as a getaway from reality. It's been so hard." She teared up.

“What’s wrong Betts?”

"He took everything. I'm broke and I fell for someone I can't have. The only person who kept me sane." Betty held him tightly. Jughead held her closer to him.

"He's not worth your tears Betts." 

"It's not that Juggie. I called and messaged you. I needed you and I didn't get a lot of replies back." Betty showed him all the messages on her phone. He had half of them on his.

“I never got all of those.”

"I really needed you like she needed you at the hospital."

“I didn’t get those messages.”

"I sent them." She whispered.

“You made it clear we were just friends.” Betty nodded. She started to cut the veg again more vigorously. "Yeah well apparently my feelings didn't get the memo."

“You can’t just switch up on me like that!”

"I'm sorry! I should leave." Betty put the knife down.

Jughead just walked back to Sabrina. Veronica came over to Betty. "I'm going to leave." She told her.

“Don’t.”

"I need too." She whispered.

“You need to stop running from your problems and think about your friends who actually want you here.”

Betty nodded. "Just be my blocker."

“Okay.”

Betty just helped Mary with the whole meal. She was thankful for thr help. She got it done in half the time. It was time to sit around the table. Everyone came and sat down.

"Let's say what we're thankful for." Fred told them.

Jughead decided to go first. "This year I'm thankful for all of you. Especially Sabrina. I am thankful we have rescheduled the wedding for January. I am thankful for Betty for being there when I needed some." 

Everyone smiled. 

Archie went next. "I'm thankful for my parents always. This year I am thankful for a woman that loves me. Cherishes me. I love you baby."

Veronica kissed him sweetly. "I love you. I am thankful for you and my family. I'm thankful that I'm here with my best friend." Betty hugged her.

"I guess I am thankful for the divorce. I'm so grateful to the people who have pulled me through it. I'm thankful to Juggie. He was by my side making days easier. He made me smile on days I felt like I couldn't. So thank you guys."

Mary and Fred went. They were thankful for their jobs and sons. Thankful they were healthy and held so much love.

They all started to eat. Betty wasn't hungry but she pecked at her food. Jughead was engaged again. She excused herself for air. Mary went to join her.

"Not hungry?" She asked.

"Not really. He's getting married again. Why didn't he tell me?"

“Because he’s been waiting on you.”

"I've been waiting for him." Betty sighed. "I can't ruin his happiness." She added.

“He’s happy with you. He still drinks every day with Sabrina.”

"I should say something right?"

“You should.”

"I'm going to tel him."

“Okay.”

Betty head inside to him. He was sitting with Sabrina."Juggie can we talk in private?" She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty headed outside to talk to him. She sat on the steps looking at him. He looked back at her. 

"Juggie I really like you. I need you to know that."

"You told me that." Jughead said.

"I think we should try have a relationship." Betty smiled.

“You had your chance with me and you didn’t take it. I’m getting married.”

"I was waiting for you to come to me." Her smile faded.

"Well you lost your chance." Jughead stormed back inside.

Betty shot her shot and it back fired. Jughead was getting married and now she had lost him.

Would she stop fighting for him?   
Would she keep fighting?  
Would she let this be the end?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

January, a cold and damp month. A fresh year and a fresh start. Well Betty Cooper is fighting for what she wants. Betty Cooper was painting her face and applying her heels. 

Granted she isn't as swift as she normally is with them on. Yet she was going to a wedding she wasn't invited too. She was coming as Veronica’s plus one since Archie was obviously invited.

Betty headed to Veronica. They were heading to see the boys. Archie was trying to keep Jughead calm. Veronica just walked in. Betty came in behind him.

"Hey Juggie." Betty whispered.

“What are you doing here?”

"Well I'm Vs' plus one. However, I have alternative motives." Betty teased.

He didn’t say anything.

"Can we talk?"

“I guess.” Betty took them outside. She was stumbling in her heels. He just looked at her. "I can't let you get married."

“What?” He said.

"Not when I didn't cheat on you. Not when there's a connection between us."

“I’m not walking out on Sabrina like she did to me.”

"So your going to marry someone who makes you unhappy?" Betty asked.

“I’m not hurting her.”

"Fine. I can't watch you get married." She told him.

“It’s my wedding day Betty! Why can’t you just accept the fact I’m marrying her?!”

"Because you don't love her! She broke your heart!" Betty yelled.

“I just want to be happy so why are you getting in the way?!”

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." She whispering. Jughead just started to walk away. "I just thought we had something!" Betty yelled at him.

He didn’t say anything as he walked away. Betty just kicked her heels off. She picked them up heading to her car.

Jughead got back inside and Betty saw Sabrina outside, not ready at all. She wasn’t even in her dress. She headed over to her. 

"You should be in your dress. He's waiting for you." Betty said.

“I’m leaving.”

"Why? He loves you. Shouldn't you give him an explanation." She snapped.

“Stay out of it.”

"No!" Betty grabbed her hand. She picked her up over her shoulders taking her to Jughead. She kicked at the door softly. Veronica opened the door. "Betty? Sabrina?"

"You have a runaway bride."

"Get off me you bitch. I will call the police." Sabrina tried getting out her grip.

Jughead just looked at them confused. "She was leaving again!" Betty put her down.

“Sab? Why would you leave.”

"Because I can't marry someone I don't love. Especially when you love someone else." She glared at Jughead.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"So marry her!" She stormed off.

Jughead walked outside to his car. Betty ran to him. She saw him lock himself in his car. 

"I will smash your window in if you don't let me come in." He unlocked the door. Betty slipped into the car.“Come on, we’re going to Hawaii.” He mumbled.

"Seriously?"Betty rolled her eyes.

“A month in Hawaii. It was supposed to be our honeymoon.”

"Let's go. My suitcase is in V's car. That will have to do." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Jughead just began driving to Veronica's car. Betty got her suitcase as she was going back home to her New York place after the wedding. She had been up at the cottage with Kevin. Luckily she has her swimsuits and clothes. She was bringing some of them home with her.

They drove to the airport and managed to switch the flight to an earlier flight. Jughead was still in his suit.

"You know Juggie you are sexy in a suit." She smiled. He didn’t say anything. "Okay bad timing. Are you going to suffer in silence this whole plane ride?"

“Maybe.”

"Fine. I will make it so painful unbearable." Betty hugged him. Jughead hugged her back. "I will talk your ear off."

“Yeah?”

"I never promised to suffer in silence." Betty teased.

They were called to board the flight. They boarded seating together. They had first class tickets."Juggie these are amazing seats." She gasped.

“Sabrina’s parents paid for it.” He laughed softly.

"So will the kill us?" Betty asked.

"She went on the first one which Fred and Mary paid for."

“So it’s even?” 

“Yep.”

Betty nodded hugging him. Jughead hugged her back."So your not suffering in silence then."

“Nope.”

"Good." 

The plane began to lift off the ground. Betty looked at him hoping he would explain more. 

"Juggie can you explain to me about the out burst? Now I'm here."

“What do you mean?”

"Shouting at me then asking me to be here." Betty looked at him.

“I don’t know.”

"Why am I here if you don't want me here?" She asked. 

"I want you here."

"But why shout at me?" Betty asked."I just wanted you to be happy and healthy."

"I'm sorry Betts. I just wanted something to go right in my life for once in my life." Jughead confessed.

Betty nodded. 

Jughead looked at her. "I'm sorry. I knew I wanted you deep down but I was scared." Betty just looked at him. 

“Say something, please.”

"I've fallen for you." Betty whispered. "I don't put heels on for just anyone." She added.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. He held her through the flight kissing her.

______

At the hotel:

They've landed and headed to the hotel. Betty was leaning on Jughead.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones." The receptionist said.

“Thanks.” Jughead shrugged. He wasn’t in the mood to explain anything.

"So I'm Mrs Jones for a month?" Betty smirked.

“Yep.” 

She kissed him passionately."I like the sound of that. It's better than Mrs Clayton."Betty smiled at him.

"Especially Elizabeth Jones." He kissed her opening the door.

Betty smiled again. He picked her up pulling their cases in. He laid her on the bed. Jughead blocked Sabrina deleting all the photos of them. Betty pulled him down to her.

"I wish we could just runaway together."

“Me too.”

Jughead smiled. "This is going to be good." She kissed him. "Especially now your not going to run away from me in the middle of our get away."

“Yeah.”

Betty held him closely. They decided to go to sleep early. It's been a stressful day. They had the next month ahead of them to have as much fun as they wanted. For now they needed to rest.

Jughead was emotionally drained. He just needed to relax. He needed to see where life took him. He needed to stop drinking as well.

Jughead was going to do better for himself. No more distracting himself. He had a beautiful woman that made him want to do better. 

Something had changed between them. They were never meant to fall for one another. They were on this love heating journey together but now it simply wasn't that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

The curtains were drawn as the sun shined through. Betty woke up in the king sized bed with Jughead by her side. A smile slipped onto her face as she tiptoed out of bed. 

She headed onto the balcony, admiring the view. She came here by herself years ago on a solo trip. Now she was on a fake honeymoon with him. She sat letting the past few months sink in. They were in the beautiful honeymoon suite. She couldn't believe he was going to have this with Sabrina.

Betty glanced over to him. They had so much to talk about today before they could enjoy the day. 

Jughead woke up around an hour later. He found her reading the book he packed. “Hey.” He said.

"Morning." Betty smiled at him. "We should talk."

“Okay...”

"We've been one another's distractions in the past. You've been mine for my anxiety along with the divorce and I've been yours for the drinking."

Jughead nodded.

"We need to not distract but help each other."

He nodded again.

"I will always choose you even if you push me away. I will fight for you like I've shown you. Now we fight together our demons." Betty told him.

“Betty I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

"Juggie you have a drinking problem. I need medication to help me deal with my anxiety. The doctors even told me that. We can help one another not be each other's distractions. I love you Jones."

“What do you mean help each other not be each other’s distractions?”

"I mean when we first started seeing one another we distracted ourselves from reality with this lust. I want to live in reality. All the good and the bad with you." Betty cupped his face.

“Really?”

Betty nodded. "I haven't felt this away about anyone." Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly.

Betty kissed him back hugging him. Jughead smiled at her. She smiled back getting a call from Cherly. She answered it. "Hi Cher." Betty smiled.

"Welcome to single life Ms Betty Cooper!" Her cousin cheered.

“What do you mean Cher? Did he sign the papers?!”

"He signed them. He wants to get married again so he had too. Go be single cousin." Cherly smiled.

Betty smiled and ended the call. She ran up to Jughead jumping on him.

“What?” He smiled.

"He finally signed them." Betty cried happy tears.

“That’s amazing Betts.”

"I can finally be with you properly." She jumped down. He kissed her lovingly. Betty kissed him back happily. She pulled away to look at him. She cupped his cheeks. "Want to go back to bed?" Jughead asked.

"Or we could go do no alcohol include activities."

“Or we could have sex.” He smirked.

"You just want me Jughead." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

"I've missed you too." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. He picked her up laying her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." Betty's hand ran down to his pants.

“I love you.” He told her back.

Betty's eyes lit up. She smile happily at him as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. Whilst they kissed they undressed the little amount of clothes they originally had on. They were soon naked with Betty on top. 

Jughead smirked at her letting her kiss all the way down his body. She smirked up at him. He smirked back at her softly rubbing the skin at her waist. Jughead was just so happy to be here with her. He thought he would never have that chance again. Yet now they are here. Her on top of him slowly thrusting in needing him without a care in the world. He held her as they kissed passionately.

It wasn't just about the sex. It was about he made her feel. Kissing boost their connection as they moved within one another. They had such a strong connection. They always did right from the beginning. However, uttering I love you made it even stronger.

Now they were here in a beautiful state That made them so happy. They could focus on themselves and one another before going back. All this time together since they met made them stronger.

"Juggie are you happy you met me?" Betty asked, bring him to his realse.

“So happy, baby.”

"Really? Why?" Betty kissed him.

“You make me happy.”

She leaned forward to his ears. "You make the happiest woman a live. I've missed that feeling."

Jughead kissed her lovingly. He was so thankful he could he here with her.

Jughead slowly brought Betty to her realse after him. They just stayed in bed after that too exhausted to get out. They littered kisses around one another's body.

____

Over the next few days they managed to get out of bed. They did a hike a day to keep fit. It was a perfect way to explore. Half was in Jughead would complain. Yet today after their hike they were at the private beach. 

Betty laid on a sunbed asleep snoring. Jughead laughed to himself. He was texting Archie. He told him about Betty's snoring.

A: glad you’re having fun Jug

J: it’s great. I love her.

A: are you sure this time? You have a tendency for bad blondes.

J: I’m more than sure.

A: what's that supposed to mean?

J: I’ve never felt this way before.

A: that's amazing Jug. But what about the drinking.

J: I haven’t since the day I got here.

A: holly fuck that's been a week. We're proud of you. Dad is too. He said make it to a month we're celebrating.

J: thanks Arch.

A: Veronica wants to know how is Betty?

J: she’s great. We’re both really happy.

A: I'm really happy for you. So what have you been doing?

J: we spent the first few days in bed. We’ve been hiking and exploring. Today is just a beach day. We’re going to see volcanoes tonight and get a fancy dinner.

A: sounds romantic. Do they keep calling her Mrs Jones?

J: yeah.

A: that's funny.

J: I like it. Betty does too.

A: you know what that means ;)

J: stop.

A: I'm just saying. Eloping sounds better with your luck.

J: true. At this point I never want to have another wedding ever again.

A: I don't blame you.

Betty was stiring awake next to him. She was smiling at his smile. "Not texting a secret lover, are you?" She joked.

“It’s Archie.” He kissed her.

"Ah the bromance." Betty smiled into the kiss.

“Bromance?”

"Yep. You two are always together never apart." She yawned.

“Tired?”

"Just the sun making me tired." Betty held his hand.

“You better have energy for tonight.” He smiled.

"I do. I just need some juice. I can't wait." 

"Me neither." 

Day passed into night as they headed to the volcanoes. They were on a tour that led them to a nice restaurant after.

"They were beautiful Juggie." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Betty hugged him tightly. She kissed his as the writers took them to their spot.

"Enjoying your trip Mr and Mrs Jones?"

“We are.” Jughead smiled at Betty.

"I don't ever want to leave."

“Neither do I. Good thing it’s only the beginning.”

"True." Betty giggled.

They sat down as the waiter took their order. Betty ordered pasta and a mocktail.

“There’s so many interesting things on the menu and you get pasta?” He teased.

"I'm a simple gal baby."

“Boring.” He teased.

"Fine you pick for me." Betty smiled.

Jughead ordered the same thing for her that he got for himself. He let her keep the pasta order incase she didn’t like what he ordered for her. He would have no problem eating both if she didn’t. The waitress happily left leaving the couple alone.

"I feel under dressed." Betty moved to sit on Jughead's lap.

“You look amazing.”

"I feel like this is our honeymoon." She joked.

“Me too.”

"It's been better than my actual one." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled back. "What's going to happen when we're back? I live in New York and spend most my time at the cottage an hour out of New York."

“I don’t know.”

"I don't want to lose you. I love you." Betty held him.

“You won’t lose me. We’ll figure it out.”

Betty nodded. "I could always move to Riverdale. It's cheap and I can do my work from anywhere." Betty suggested. "Or if your publishing your book. Which I may have sent that chapter to my friend Ethel who is a publisher."

“You sent my book in?”

"Happy wedding gift." Betty smirked. Jughead kissed her. "Also she messaged me this morning."

“Really?”

Betty nodded excitedly.

“What did she say?”

"Your going to be published baby." She smiled. Jughead kissed her excitedly. She kissed him back. “I love you.” He said.

"I love you too. I want the best for you."

“Thank you.”

"My baby an author." Betty kissed him. 

Their food came and she moved back to here seat. She tried the food moaning. It was so good.

“You like it?” He smiled.

Betty nodded.

"Its amazing baby."

Jughead smiled at her. He loved her so much. Sabrina never encouraged him to reach his dreams. He was just so thankful for Betty. As they ate Archie messaged him. 

A: wear protection bro ;)

J: you’re so annoying.

A: you love me.

J: we’re at dinner, I’ll text you later.

A: okay.

"Arch annoying you baby?" Betty asked.

"You read my mind." Jughead kissed her.

_______

A week passed and Betty was at the beach doing some work. She didn't plan staying from work this long. Jughead was still in bed. They had a late night last night. He was exhausted, Betty found him so cute.

When she came back in from the beach he was all wrapped up in the blankets, still asleep. She crawled on him kissing him awake.

"You know this might sound crazy but we should elope." She kissed his chest.

“Really?”

"I've been thinking about it. You're my soulmate. I've never believed in them until I met you."

“Okay, let’s do it.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“We need rings.”

"There's a market near here." She hinted.

"Get up Mr Jones."

“Okay.”

Jughead got up and headed to get dressed. He had a massive smile on his face. Betty was watching him with lust. It wasn't how he ever planned to get married but he wants his whole life with her. He was so excited. He knew it would be great.

Betty was smiling at him. She whistled at him. He smiled back. "My soon to be husband is so sexy." Betty squealed. Jughead kissed her happily. "Is this what you imagined your wife to be?"

“Yes.”

"Really?" Betty giggled.

“Yeah.”

Jughead was fully dressed as he picked Betty up. There was a small chapel on the beach. They decided to go there. The chapel happily let them elope today. They couldn’t wait. They set up so they could do it later that day. They needed to get rings. They headed to the market. They decided to surprise one another with the rings.

_____

At the chapel:

They headed in, smiling at each other like idiots. Betty was more nervous than her big white wedding. Jughead held her hand. They were both so nervous. However, holding one another their nerves faded. Betty was tearing up as they got to tthe alter. They were just so happy together.

“I love you.” Jughead said.

"I love you so much." Betty held him.

The ordain began the ceremony. It was super quick since it wasn’t a traditional wedding. They didn’t need to say vows or anything. They were soon married. They kissed each other lovingly. 

"I'm officially Mrs Jones." Betty smiled.

“Finally.” Betty kissed him passionately. "Our friends will kill us."

“They don’t have to know yet.”

She nodded holding him close.

______

The holiday passed and they were now on a flight home. Jughead was so happy. He wished they could’ve stayed longer though.

"Baby we have to get back to reality. You have the book meeting." She kissed him.

"I have the most amazing wife." Jughead kissed her back.

Betty smiled into the kiss. 

They landed, having Archie meeting them. They couldn’t wait to tell everyone the news. Betty saw Veronica first. She ran up to her.

“B!” Veronica smiled.

"I missed you." She held her hand out. She was showing off her ring until she noticed. “I missed you too.” Jughead hugged Archie. He whispered the news to him. “Seriously?!”

"Yeah." Jughead showed him the ring.

"Holy fuck." Archie gasped.

“I’m really happy Arch.”

"It's about time." He playfully nudged him.

He headed to Betty. Jughead just smiled wrapping her arms around her. "Veronica must be blind as a bat." Betty teased.

“What am I missing?” Veronica said. Her eyes zoned in on the ring. “Oh my god, B!”

"It took you long enough." Betty smiled at Jughead. "Congratulations."

“Thanks V.”

"I can't believe your married again!"

“I’m really happy.” Betty smiled.

"You deserve it." Veronica smiled.

"Thanks V." Betty kissed Jughead happily.

They were in love with the right person finally. They both deserved to have something like that. 

They weren't finding their way anymore. They weren't lost. They both felt happy again. In world where they felt lost it was like coming home.

Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper were home.

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. Always support your favourite fanfic authors. Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a shy reader. Spread love to all your favourite content creators.


End file.
